Sonic School days
by SecondxToxNone96
Summary: Based off of the anime School days  There is this girl named Amy whom Sonic really likes. With the help of Sally Acorn, Sonic gets Amy as his girlfriend, but is it enough for him?  SonicxAmyxSally. this is the closest to a Sonamy that i will ever get! DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, SORRY.
1. Confessions part 1

**A/N**

**Hello reader!**

**After an extended break from fan fictions, I am back! I've decided to do a cross over of Sonic and the show that has not only completely scared me out of my wits but got me interested in anime, School days!**

**After watching this, I couldn't sleep for a week afterwords (those of you who have seen the ending will understand) but it has also gotten me more into Japanese anime and stuff. Any one who hasn't seen it should, but be forewarned, it is not for the faint of heart, more specifically the ending. *Shivers***

**And just so you don't get confused, anything in italics (that don't have ' surrounding them) is from Sonic's POV. Each chapter is going to be based off of half of an episode (each episode is pretty lengthy) so there should be twenty four chapters in total.**

**So let's get going! I don't own Sonic nor do I own school days.**

It was a bright sunny day in New Mobotropolis. Not only that, but it was also the first day of school for all students. All of the students had arrived and were making their way to class. One of these students was a cobalt blue-colored hedgehog named Sonic.

Upon entering, Sonic had noticed a girl brush past her as she walked to her class. She was a pink hedgehog who was wearing a red colored dress and had a headband in her hair. She looked as if she was in a rush and had no time to apologized to Sonic, for she was already gone and in her class.

_It was at the start of the school year that I had noticed that she took the same train as I did._

**One Hour Earlier**

Sonic boarded the train that he took everyday to get to school and was waiting for the doors of the train to close so he could get to school. They were mere seconds from closing when he heard a girl shout.

"Wait!" the girl shouted, it was the pink hedgehog. She was running for the train. She was able to get in just before the doors closed on her.

_All I knew about her was that she was in the class right next to mine._

The train had departed and was moving at a steady pace along the tracks. Sonic was leaning against the doors of the train, across from him sat the pink hedgehog. She was sitting only a few feet away from him, reading a romantic novel.

_She seemed to like books and reading. She was always reading on the train. Nothing was supposed to come out of noticing that we took the same train, but..._

Sonic had earphones covering his ears, he was listen to rock music, but his eyes were fixated on the girls location. No matter what he did, he could not look away from her.

_...from that moment on, I was interested in her. But it isn't to say that I went around trying to find out more about her. Or even go as far as talking to her._

The pink hedgehog got the feeling that she was being watched, she looked up to see Sonic staring at her. But he quickly looked away to keep from arousing any suspicion. She went back to reading, and Sonic to staring.

_It was sort of like I could look at her... just gaze at Amy Rose for an eternity. That was her name... Amy Rose. And then one day, I just felt like I wanted a bit more._

Sonic took out his blue-colored cell phone and nonchalantly aimed it's camera at Amy, then quickly snapped a picture of her.

There was an urban legend around town that if you took a picture of the person you like and make it your wallpaper, and nobody finds out about it for three weeks, then you two were destined for each other.

_So if no one finds out about this, then I am destined to be with her? Pretty stupid if you ask me._

Sonic had entered his classroom and had taken his seat, which was in the back of the class. The lesson wasn't going to start for a few more minutes, so he took out his phone and looked at the picture of Amy. He was going to delete it when a girl sat next to him and saw the picture.

"Hey!" she said, frightening Sonic, "Whatcha doing?"

Her name was Sally Acorn. She had been friends with Sonic for as long as she could remember. She was a chipmunk with auburn-red hair. Her chestnut-colored fur glistened in the light, as did her blue eyes. She grabbed the phone and examined the picture.

"The urban legend thing, huh?" she teased, "I never thought you'd be that kind of guy, Sonic!"

Sonic snatched the phone from her. "That's not it!" he exclaimed, "And it's got nothing to do with you, Sal!"

"You're no fun." she pouted.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" asked Sonic.

Sally pointed to the board at the front of the room. On the board was the seating arrangements, and Sally's name was written right next to Sonic's.

"It's seems that I'll be sitting next to you this year, how fun!" she announced smugly. Sonic just shrugged and readjusted himself on his seat. "So, you look like you're pretty good at studying."

"Not really." He responded.

Trying to think of another way to start a conversation, Sally thought of a topic. "So, you like that girl in the other class, Amy Rose, right?"

Sonic got tense and nervous. "What would make you say that?"

Sally smiled and waved Sonic's phone in front of him with the picture of Amy on the screen. He looked down to his hands to find his cell phone was no longer there.

"Wha...How did..." he exclaimed.

But before Sonic could say any more, the school bell rang and the teacher entered the classroom. He began to write equations on the board and everyone listened as he lectured. Sonic took his phone back when the teacher had his back turned.

About halfway through class, Sonic nudged Sally on the elbow. She gave him an emotionless look.

"Hey, Sally..." he whispered quietly.

"We're in the middle of class." Sally reminded him.

"You better not tell anyone!"

"Why?"

"Because I said too!" Sonic's outburst had attracted the teachers notice, along with the rest of the class. "Sorry!" he apologized and the class got back on track.

Sally took out a blank sheet of white paper and began to scribble words on it. Once she was finished, she quietly passed it to Sonic.

'_you're trying that urban legend thing, right?' _it said, Sonic wrote underneath it and passed it back to her.

'_Am not!_'

For a good ten minutes they were writing back and forth to each other. No one in the class had taken notice to them.

'_then why?_'

'_I just felt like taking a picture._' Sally giggled to herself upon reading this.

'_no one is going to believe that_'

Sonic got a little depressed inside. '_you're right, I wouldn't believe it either.'_

Sally saw Sonic's depression and quickly thought of an idea. '_She's in class 4, right?_'

'_Stop talking about it already!_'

'_You don't have to hide anything, she is pretty cute!_'

Sonic blushed and the face-palmed himself, causing another giggle from Sally. She continued writing on the paper.

'_So how many days have you been doing the legend?_' she wrote.

'_I just took the picture this morning_'

Sally gasped and her face turned bright red. The teacher turned to see what was the matter. "Is something wrong, Ms. Acorn?" he asked.

"Oh, no! Sorry!" she said before returning to normal along with the rest of the class.

One of the girls a few rows ahead of her had taken notice to the note passing. It was the class president and Sally's long time friend Bunny Rabbot. But she quickly dismissed it and went back to studying.

Sonic and Sally neither said nor wrote anything to each other for the rest of class. Eventually, the bell rang, signaling break and the two got up from their seats and left the room.

Sonic had gone up to the third floor of the building to get some air and alone time. He leaned against the balcony that oversaw a good portion of the campus. Sonic enjoyed the silence, but it would not last for long.

"Take this!" exclaimed a two tailed fox as he tackled Sonic and began to strangled him.

"T-tails!" gasped Sonic, "I-c-can't-" Tails let go of his friend.

Like Sally, Tails had known Sonic a long time. The two were very good friends and enjoyed to hang out together. But as of late, they just haven't found the time.

"How's it going, Sonic?" asked the fox.

"What do you want, Tails?" he replied in a depressed manner.

"Oh, nothing at all. But I didn't know that you had taken an interest in Sally Acorn!"

"What!" He said baffled, "No! We were just talking to each other."

"_Sure..._" he said unconvinced.

"Do _you_ like Sally?"

"Yeah, sure I do! I like all cute girls! In fact there is this one girl who I really like. She's a rabbit and she..."

Sonic began to tune out Tails' words as he talked more and more. But before long, the two boys were greeted by Sally. She had a gym bag wrapped around her shoulder.

"Hello boys." she greeted sweetly.

"Hi Sally." the two said in almost perfect unison.

Sally turned to Sonic. "Hey Sonic, can I talk to you about something?"

"What about?"

"Well, I can't tell you here!" she said, giving a nod to Tails. "But I know a place where we can talk."

"Alright." Sonic said, "Lead the way, see ya Tails."

The two left the fox and headed up a flight of stairs to the roof of the school. Normally, the door is locked and the roof is off limits, but Sally had a key. Once they were there, Sally put her gym bag on a bench. A metal fence surrounded the perimeter and several benches were scattered around.

"Why do you have a key to the roof, Sal?" He asked curiously.

"I'm the president of the astronomy club!" she announced proudly, "I asked for a key so I could do some star gazing."

"But in reality, you're doing nothing of the sort." Sonic gathered, Sally nodded.

"Isn't it neat! I come up here to study and eat lunch. It's kinda sweet having a secret place all to myself!"

"Oh," Sonic replied, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Sally proceeded to pull out her red-colored phone and pull up a picture. She showed the picture to Sonic. It was Sally and Amy hanging out in a school hallway.

"I became friends with Amy a few minutes ago!" she exclaimed

Sonic was shocked, "But..."

"I felt bad for ruining you picture thing, so I'm making it up to you by helping you out!" she said, "I got her phone number and I'm planning on calling her tonight. I'll report on how it went to you tomorrow."

Sonic was a bit confused. "Sal, why are you doing this for me?"

Sally let out a giggle before putting her phone away. "Sonic, you know you're very popular among the girls here at school."

"I am?"

"Yep! So there are girls here who really like you. And as a girl, I can't ignore your cries for help."

Sonic's expression changed. It became a little dark. Sally got a little worried.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" asked Sally, taking a step back, "Are you mad or something?"

"Did you tell someone already?" he asked in a very firm and dark tone of voice. It was actually pretty scary.

"Uh-Sonic, you're being kind of scary." she said, "It's okay, I won't tell anyone else."

"Anyone _else_?" he exclaimed, pinning Sally against the chain fence wall. His hands held her firmly in place so she couldn't run. "What do you mean anyone _else?"_

"S-Sonic-" whimpered the girl, "Y-you're hurting m-me."

Sonic came back to his senses and loosened his grip on her. "Sorry." he apologized.

"Don't worry, Sonic, I didn't tell anyone."

"Thank god." He said reassured.

"Good, now would you mind getting off me?" she asked. "It wouldn't be good if somebody saw us in this position."

Sonic realized that he was leaning up against her and practically smothering her. Anyone who saw would think that he his trying to rape her. He pushed away from her, "Sorry, I was upset and-"

"It's okay." she said as she fixed her now ruffled vest. "I guess that you're pretty serious about this after all."

She picked up her gym bag and headed towards the door. As she turned the handle, she looked to Sonic.

"I'll help you out so that Amy likes you, too!" she said.

"I haven't even said okay to this plan yet!" Sonic whined.

"Well, okay!" she said devilishly, "Then I guess I should tell some of the the girls I know all about this."

"No!" Sonic begged, "Please don't!"

"Then it's settled! I'll call her tonight and tell you all about it tomorrow." Sally ran down the stairs to he next class, gym. Sonic was now left to go to his.

After gym class for Sally had ended, School was over. She didn't have to go to her work at the restaurant so she planned on heading straight home. She got out of her gym cloths and was putting on her normal ones when a figure approached behind her. It was Bunny.

"Hi, Bunny!" Sally greeted.

"Did you go see Sonic about Something Sally?" The rabbit asked.

"You knew about that?" Bunny nodded. As the class president, it was her duty to know everything.

"Oh, it was nothing. He was having trouble on something and I helped him out."

Bunny looked reassured, "Okay. Do you wanna grab something to eat?"

"Sure!" Sally accepted.

The two left to go get a bite to eat. Later that night, Sally called Amy and the two began a long and lengthy discussion on what they liked, who they liked etc. Sally went to bed that night knowing Sonic would be pleased with the info she had.

**A/N**

**And there's Chapter one! **

**Please read and review, tell me what you think of my story. And check out my other two stories: Betrayed and Sonic: Moulin Rouge!**

**And Don't Flame!**


	2. Confessions part 2

**A/N**

**Alright, here come's another chapter for you! These chapters are really long, so I might only be able to update this story once or twice a week.**

**I don't own Sonic or School days.**

The next day at school, Sonic arrived and headed to his classroom. Sally did not arrive for another five minutes. Sally looked to Sonic, who was eager to know about the conversation she had with Amy last night. However, before she could speak, the bell rang and the teacher arrived to lecture the class.

Sally took out a sheet of paper and wrote a note down on it. She slid the note to Sonic.

'_She likes to read.' _it said.

Sonic returned the note with a message of his own written underneath. '_I already know that'_

'_she always eats lunch in the cafeteria. she loves the chicken ramen but will eat spaghetti if the ramen is out_'

'_she likes noodles? Cool!_'

'_Her boobs are really big, too!_'

Sonic turned red '_I know that..._'

Sally gave him a death stare. "Pervert." she whispered as wrote another note and passed it to Sonic.

'_And I have a big announcement!_' it read.

'_What?_' he wrote in response. He was becoming very excited.

'_I invited Amy to eat lunch with us. It'll be just us three eating on the roof!_'

Sonic's excitement turned into fear. He began hyperventilating, alerting the teacher. "Is something the matter, Mr. Hedgehog?" He asked.

"Uh, no, sir!" He replied frantically, "It's nothing!"

Sonic buried his head in his book as the teacher returned to the board. He looked to Sally, who was giving him a pleasant smile. He replied with a scowl.

_This is terrible! I can't do this!_

After the lunch bell had rung, Sonic tried to sneak away from Sally, but she saw him and dragged him by the scruff of his neck out the door and down the hallway. His shoes made black marks on the ground as he was dragged to the stair well, kicking and screaming.

Once at the base of the stairs, Sonic grabbed the railing and clung to it. Sally couldn't pull him off, no matter what she did.

"Come on, Sonic!" she ordered, still pulling on him.

"I can't do this!" he whined, tightening his grip on the railing.

"It'll be fine! Come on!"

"No!"

"Sonic!"

"I'm not emotionally prepared for this!" He protested. Sally rolled her eyes and finally pulled him off the railing. But he still wouldn't go up the stairs without a fight, frustrating her further.

"Be a man!" She shouted, finally getting him to the top step.

"I don't want to!"

"You're going through with this and that's final!" She had begun to turn the handle of the door.

"Oh, I just remembered that I have a report due an-" Sonic said a little too late, because Sally had already opened the door and proceeded to throw him through it.

No one was up there besides Sonic and Sally. Sonic breathed a sigh of relief while Sally groaned to herself. "Hmpf! She must be running a little late."

"Oh well-" said Sonic, still trying to leave, "I guess she's not coming, let's go!"

"Fine," pouted Sally, "Then I guess you don't want to know who she likes."

Sonic stopped dead in his tracks, "_likes_-?"

"Yep!" Sally replied with a sinister look on her face, "And if you want to know, you have to stay and eat lunch with me and Amy!"

Sonic sighed and slowly walked back to Sally. She gave him a friendly smile.

"Amy said that she really doesn't have a boyfriend." Sally revealed, "But, there is someone who she is really interested in!"

"So there is someone that she likes..." Sonic groaned out loud, causing Sally to get annoyed.

"Stop getting all depressed at everything I say! If you try hard enough, you still have a chance."

Sonic looked up and began to imagine what it would be like if he was Amy's boyfriend. Many images flowed into his head, Sally sighed.

Just then, footsteps could be heard from the stairwell. Amy Rose entered and looked to the two. Sally gave her a friendly smile and wave, while Sonic just stood there and drooled. She was gorgeous, her pink quills came down to her shoulders and her green eyes sparkled when the light hit them. It was a miracle that Sonic didn't fall over. Sally rolled her eyes at him and approached Amy, she gave her a friendly hug.

"Hi, Amy!" she greeted happily.

"Hello, Sally," she said formally, "Sorry to make you wait, where you waiting here long?"

"No, we just got here, actually!" Sally responded. She then looked to a very tense and still drooling Sonic and nudged him with her elbow, bringing him back to reality.

"Hel-hello" Sonic greeted sheepishly.

"H-Hi," Amy responded in the same tone as Sonic, "I-I'm Amy Rose"

"I'm Sonic..."

"What is this a blind date?" Questioned Sally once she picked up on the tension between them. She sat down on one of the nearby benches, and signaled the two to approach. "Come on! Let's eat!"

Amy sat to Sally's right and Sonic to Sally's left. The girls began to conversing while Sonic just sat there, staring at the two, mainly Amy. He had always enjoyed admiring her from afar, but now he was having lunch with her and Sally.

Sally spied a box full of sandwiches that Amy had brought. "Those look really good! Did you make those?"

"I'm not that good of a cook, but please have some." Amy insisted politely.

"You don't have to go that far, Amy" Sally inserted as she took a sandwich out of the box. She turned to Sonic, "Here, Sonic. Amy made these, have one."

"Please have one, Sonic." Amy added in.

"Uh, okay." he replied, taking a sandwich out and carefully observing it. He and Sally both took the sandwich and placed it into their mouths and begin to chew. Both of them froze in place with a weird look on their faces. It wasn't a pleasurable look, but then again, it wasn't a disgusted look either. Amy became worried.

"How are they?" Amy asked, hoping for approval, "Are they any good?"

Sonic and Sally both looked to each other. "Well, they're not bad." Sally said, choosing her words as carefully as possible. Her blue eyes suddenly shifted to Sonic, "Right?"

"Uh," he began to sweat when he saw Amy expression begin to turn to sadness, "Well, it's like nothing that I've ever tried before."

"This was my first time cooking," Amy said sadly, "Do you not like them Sonic?"

"Wha-No!" he shouted, taking a handful of sandwiches from her lunch box and shoving them all into his mouth, "I-loffth-them-Ffthey-are-reelie-gooUCK!" He began to gag, he place his hands around his throat while Sally tried to help him by hitting him in the back. But Sonic continued to look to Amy.

_I think she gets the point. Oww-the mustard burns._

Amy turned to her lunch box and began to go through it. "Uh-Hang on! I think I have something to drink in here." she said, taking out a soda and handing it to him. By the time Sonic got the drink, his cobalt quills had turned a dark purplish color. Sonic gulped the drink down in seconds, washing down everything. He took a deep breath, he was happy to be able to breath again.

"I-I think I tried to eat too much, too quickly." This produced a giggle from Amy.

"Are you alright, Sonic?" Amy asked as she took out a napkin and wiped his chin clean of residue soda. Sonic became a little shocked, and Amy became shocked too.

For a few moments, the two sat side by side, just staring at each other. Sally saw this as her Que to leave. So she quietly got up and began to walk towards the door. Sonic, however caught her out of the corner of his eye.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I just need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back." she lied as she walked through the door, leaving the two hedgehogs alone on the school roof. Once she closed the door she whispered "Go get 'em, Sonic" and walked down the stairs.

Now alone, Sonic turned to face Amy, only to discover that she was mere inches away from him. Both jumped back and Sonic fell off the bench. Amy gasped and helped a now embarrassed Sonic back up.

"You're more of a comedian than I thought." She complimented.

"Did you think that I was someone scary?" he asked.

"No, I just thought that you were more of a laid back kind of guy."

"Normally I am, but today is special."

"Special?" Amy was getting curious. Sonic began to stutter.

"Uh, y-yes. Because I'm eating l-lunch with you. Um! I-I mean- n-ot just you, b-but with S-sally too! I th-thought it'd be just t-the three of us and it'd be special and-" Sonic continued to ramble on and on, this was apparently pretty comical to Amy, as she began to once again giggle. Sonic eventually began to calm down, but then it hit him.

"Wait," He realized, "That means that you already knew a little about me."

"Oh, no!" Amy said to him, "It's just that you are different from how Sally described you."

"Oh!" Sonic said, laughing to himself. Amy joined in on the laughing too.

_That makes sense. Damn you, Sally._

The rest of the lunch went smoothly. Amy and Sonic spent the rest of the day together, just hanging out. Sonic had never felt happier before.

Later that night, at Sonic's apartment, he called Sally to thank her for introducing Amy to him. He sat on his bed with his phone against his ear. She was doing the same at her place.

"Really?" she said over the phone.

"Yeah! It's awesome that I am able to talk to her this much now. I never would've gotten this chance without your help."

"You're welcome. I guess it's not going to be that fun for me now that it's going so well between you two."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. If it wasn't for you, this day never would have happened.

"Sonic-"

"Listen, Sal." Sonic began to change the subject. He became more serious. "I'm planning on asking Amy out tomorrow. She will probably reject me, but I really want to tell her how I feel about her."

"Well, that's very manly of you, Sonic. I am positive you can pull it off."

"Thanks, Sal."

"Go for it!" she cheered before hanging up. Whenever she wanted to cheer someone on, she would always tell them to "Go for it", it was like her catchphrase.

Sonic put away his phone and laid back in his bed, then drifted off into sleep. In his dreams, he was planning on how to ask Amy out. At Sally's apartment, she laid on her bed too, head against the headrest. The phone was still pressed against her ear.

"Alright, Sonic." she said to him, "Go for it."

At gym class the next day, Sally found Amy sitting out the class. She decided to sit down on the grass next to her and keep her company.

"Hi, Amy!" Sally greeted warmly. Amy turned and gave her a nice, friendly smile.

"Sally-hi" She appeared to have been deep in thought.

"Is something wrong?"

"Sonic-asked me out this morning on the train platform."

"Wow," Sally said unsurprised, "That boy sure moves fast."

"I accepted."

Sally's expression was a mix of happiness and shock. "That's great!"

Amy was becoming a little anxious. "Sally, do yo remember that boy who I said I was interested in?"

"Um-yes I do." Sally responded after pondering for a few seconds, "But if you think of someone like that while dating Sonic-it won't go well. He gets depressed easily so-"

"Boy who I like was _Sonic_!" Amy exclaimed, Sally was now 100% shocked. Amy began to explain to her.

"It felt like someone had been watching me on the train. But I brushed it off as self-consciousness, but once I began to think about it, I got curious. I later found that person was Sonic."

"Then that means the both of you like each other." Sally concluded.

"Yeah," replied Amy, with a happy look, "I was so happy he asked me out this morning."

Sally smiled and nodded at her friends happiness.

"I wanted to thank you, Sally. Without you, Sonic and I would never had gotten this chance." Amy thanked.

"You can't just show how you feel by simply waiting around for something to happen." reminded Sally, "Sonic always said that he was just happy watching you."

"That's-"

"Sonic's a really nice guy and he really likes you-go for it!"

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Amy and Sally both got up and went back inside to get their things so that they could leave.

After school, Sonic went immediately to the train station to wait for Amy. He waited on a bench seated about ten feet from the tracks. A girl walked up behind Sonic and scared him.

"Waiting for Amy?" asked a very snoopy Sally Acorn.

"Sally?" Sonic said, "You take the train too?"

"Only on the way home, I get off a few stops before you. So I take I different train."

"Oh, okay."

The two sat together for the next few minutes. Sally could hear that her train was only a few minutes out.

"Hey, Sal?" Sonic decided to ask, "Why are you doing this? You normally wouldn't decide to just help someone by only looking at their cell phone."

"Because," she said smugly, "I think it's fun."

"That's it?"

"What other reason would there be? There isn't anything more fun than watching two people fall in love."

"I feel like I owe you a lot"

"You do! So much that you could never pay me back in this lifetime."

The train was mere seconds from pulling into the station. The female chipmunk got up and walked to the yellow line to board the train. Sonic stood up too.

"I will pay you back!" He declared, "No matter what it takes!"

"Geez, I was only joking. But if it means that much to you, I can probably think of something."

"Just say anything and I'll do it!"

Sally turned to face Sonic, she began to ponder all the things that she could ask for. "Hmm... what should I ask for?" she asked herself out loud. Hundreds of ideas went through her mind, but one stood out in particular. She got it.

"Whatever it is I'll-"

Sonic was cut off by Sally's lips. She had leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. The act shocked Sonic to the point where he froze in place, unable to do anything in retaliation. She was kissing him, really _kissing _him. Once the train had made a complete stop, Sally pulled away from him. She then brought her lips to Sonic's ear.

"That will do, Sonic." She whispered to him in an almost seductive way. She ran on to the train and gave him a wink as the doors closed and the train departed.

Sonic was left there, eyes wide open, mouth drooling with not just his saliva, but some of Sally's too. He felt like someone had paralyzed him. He didn't recover for a few moments afterward.

Back on the train, Sally's peppy attitude had changed. Her breathing had become heavy and shallow, the fur on her face was as red as red could be. It took every ounce of her willpower and strength to not go back there and kiss him again.

**A/N**

**What's this? Sally just stole a kiss from Sonic? Could a love triangle be on the horizon?**

**Well I'm not going to spoil any... oh forget it... yes there will be a triangle. And things are going to take some interesting twists and turns for our three heroes. There, happy now?**

**Read and review, and no flaming!**


End file.
